


Domestic Bliss

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Johnlock POV, M/M, Mystrade POV, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: For the October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge:Level: EASYYour dialogue: "God, I'm tired."The circumstances... in the kitchenAnd you must use the word... wishI realized as I wrote this that it could be either for a Mystrade or Johnlock pairing, so I've written both, just for grins.  :)





	1. Mystrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this *is* a Mystrade prompt challenge, first I present Mycroft and Greg's version.

Weary after a long week at work – three murder cases in a week – Greg entered his flat, dropping his jacket on the chair by the door.  “God, I’m tired,” he mumbled to himself, heading to the kitchen to get a well-deserved (and well-needed) beer before flopping onto the couch.  Maybe he’d order takeaway from that Thai place up the street…

As he turned the corner, he froze.  There, his shirt sleeves carefully rolled up and wearing a neat flowered apron, was Mycroft, chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter.  Mycroft looked up in surprise, narrowly missing his fingertips with the sharp blade.  “Greg!  I wasn’t expecting you home so soon!” Mycroft tried to sound calm as he set down the blade and rinsed off his hands, wiping them dry on the apron edge.  “I wanted to surprise you with dinner tonight.  I know it’s been a particularly trying week.”

Mycroft handed Greg a beer without even being asked for it.  “Ta,” Greg said quietly, slipping an arm around Mycroft’s waist.  “So, what are we having?” He looked around Mycroft at the kitchen counter – chopped vegetables, chicken breast, and a variety of herbs and spices. 

“I found a recipe for Thai Red Curry Chicken with Vegetables online, so I thought I would give it a try.  I know how much you enjoy Thai food.”

“I wish you would be this domestic more often,” Greg leaned his head on Mycroft’s shoulder with a smile. 

“I am sure I could be persuaded,” Mycroft smiled back.


	2. Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, I wrote the story featuring Sherlock and John.

Weary after a long week at work – Sarah had been out sick with the flu, so he was covering her shifts – John walked up the steps of their flat, dropping his jacket on the chair by the door.  “God, I’m tired,” he mumbled to himself, heading to the kitchen to get a well-deserved (and well-needed) beer before flopping onto the couch.  Maybe he’d order takeaway from that Thai place up the street…

As he turned the corner, he froze.  There, his shirt sleeves carefully rolled up and wearing a neat flowered apron, was Sherlock, chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter.  Sherlock looked up in surprise, narrowly missing his fingertips with the sharp blade.  “John!  I wasn’t expecting you home so soon!” Sherlock tried to sound calm as he set down the blade and rinsed off his hands, wiping them dry on the apron edge.  “I wanted to surprise you with dinner tonight.  I know it’s been a particularly trying week.”

Sherlock handed John a beer without even being asked for it.  “Ta,” John said quietly, slipping an arm around Sherlock’s waist.  “So, what are we having?” He looked around Sherlock at the kitchen counter – chopped vegetables, chicken breast, and a variety of herbs and spices. 

“I found a recipe for Thai Red Curry Chicken with Vegetables online, so I thought I would give it a try.  I know how much you enjoy Thai food.”

“I wish you would be this domestic more often,” John leaned his head on Sherlock’s shoulder with a smile. 

“I am sure I could be persuaded,” Sherlock smiled back.


End file.
